Niño Soldado
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Una pequeña historia dedicada a Sacristhía I. Oscurathy, contiene rape y violencia, es un song fic de la canción del grupo SkaP.


Autora: Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari 

**Ratting:** PG16 por lo menos

**Advertencia:** Rape y Violencia.

**Dedicatoria:** A **Sacristhía Ivanov Oscurathy**, por ser una de mis autoras favoritas.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece, no lucro con esta historia, la única intención es escribir y nada más. La canción es del grupo Ska-P, "Niño soldado"

* * *

**NIÑO SOLDADO**

**Fui a nacer donde no hay nada  
tras esa línea que separa el bien del mal  
mi tierra se llama miseria  
y no conozco la palabra libertad  
**

Los cuerpos sin vida lo rodeaban, su rostro y sus ropas empapados de sangre, sus ojos miraban ese panorama, con su mano sostenía la escuadra con la cual había despojado a esas personas de su vida, sus ojos no expresaban ni un solo sentimiento, no le importaba, no sufría con lo que había hecho, el solo estaba ahí para obedecer ordenes, como había acabado así, Que era lo que lo obligaba a hacer lo que hacía, eso ya no importaba... ya nada importaba, solo estaba ahí para continuar con lo que hasta ese momento él llamaba... vida, avanzaba de regreso a su base, pero el movimiento de unas rocas y unos arbustos le hicieron darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, al parecer aún no había terminado la misión, sabía que no debía dejar a nadie vivo, se acerco al lugar en el cual el ruido había disminuido, pero no por eso desaparecido, sus ojos miraban al causante de ese pequeño ruido, mejor dicho, a los causantes, un par de niños que se abrazaban el uno al otro, traían túnicas, un poco rotas y sucias, manchadas de sangre al igual que el rostro de los menores en sus ojos se reflejaba el temor que sentían, el dolor, el hambre, el solo los miraba, debía acabar con ellos, eran solo unos niños, unos niños que le decían con sus miradas que los dejara vivir, que los ayudara, el sabía lo que tenía que hacer, las ordenes fueron muy claras, NO TENÍA QUE DEJAR CON VIDA A NADIE, lentamente levantó la escuadra de nueve milímetros que sostenía, apuntando hacia el rostro de los pequeños, y al hacerlo estos se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos, en ese momento, al verlos así, recordó algo que creyó haber olvidado, la razón del porque estaba ahí...

**Fui secuestrado en una guerra  
torturado y preparado pa matar  
me han convertido en una bestia  
soy solo un niño que no tiene identidad**

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, como era eso posible, ahora recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado, aquello que el había enterrado en su memoria y en su corazón, su cabeza parecía punzar, el dolor era agudo, y un recuerdo se hacía más presente que los demás...

**FLASH BACK**

Un pequeño pueblo, un sonido de disparos que no se escuchaban tan lejos, personas corriendo, niños llorando, buscando a sus padres, madres desesperadas gritando, soldados corriendo, golpeando gente, disparando, destruyendo todo a su paso, y dentro de una pequeña barraca se encontraba el, siendo abrazado por su madre y su hermana, su padre sostenía un rifle, estaba parado delante de ellos, no permitiría que su familia fuera atacada, con su vida los defendería si era necesario, pronto esa casa fue atacada, igual que las demás, su padre era un hombre algo mayor, aunque luchó no pudo contra esa fila de soldados que se abalanzaron sobre el, un disparo directo a su corazón acabó con su vida, los ojos del pequeño se abrieron grandemente, en cámara lenta podía ver a su padre cayendo, a pesar de haber recibido ya un disparo su cuerpo recibía más y más, era una masacre, el cuerpo de su padre estrellándose contra el suelo, la sangre que de el brotaba eran lo que el niño veía con horror, quiso correr pero unos fuertes brazos le detuvieron, su hermana y su madre al igual que el fueron atrapadas, la mujer ya era algo mayor, su hermana era una hermosa joven, 17 años, piel blanca, con un bonito cuerpo, dulce rostro, inocente, comprometida a casarse con un joven de igual condición humilde, pero su inocencia le sería arrebatada, aquellos soldados los tenían a el y a su madre algo alejados, lo suficiente solo para que no molestaran, su madre lloraba, su hermana gritaba, el solo veía como esos hombres la subían sobre una mesa y le arrancaban la ropa, preparándose para penetrarla, solo escuchaba como su hermana era sujetada de los brazos y de las piernas y esos hombres discutían para saber quién iba a ser el primero de esa larga noche ya casi estaba decidido...

.- Prepárate niño, ahora verás lo que es ser hombre.- le decía el militar que lo sujetaba de los cabellos y lo obligaba a ver lo que en ese momento acontecía.

Uno de los soldados más viejos había ganado el derecho al ser el primero, era un hombre con un asqueroso aspecto, repugnante, un cerdo que sin consideración alguna había penetrado el cuerpo de su hermana, la cual grito al instante, mientras que la sangre comenzaba a corrar por su entrepierna, los movimientos del hombre eran bruscos, rápidos, dolorosos para la joven que gritaba a todo pulmón, mientras que el hombre que la sujetaba de las manos la liberaba y acercaba su asqueroso miembro a la boca de la joven, y al igual que el hombre mayor le introdujo su miembro a la joven, jalando de sus cabellos, el niño lloraba, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada, veía como su hermana era cruelmente ultrajada, mientras su madre cerraba los ojos, no quería ver, quería que eso acabara rápido, el niño hizo lo mismo, cerró sus ojos y los oprimió con fuerza, pero aquel hombre que lo sujetaba se percató de ello y le jaló con brusquedad sus cabellos...

.- No cierres los malditos ojos, tienes que ver todo el espectáculo.- el niño desviaba su mirada.- qué, acaso no te gusta ver lo que le están haciendo a tu hermana, acaso no te excita.- el pequeño no decía nada, solo...solo trataba de no mirar más, por más que el hombre lo jaloneaba, lo golpeaba y le gritaba, ya no decía nada, pero entonces ese sujeto dijo algo que lo hizo temblar de miedo...- Hey, Boris, me dejarías jugar con este precioso niño por un rato, parece que aún no siente nada con lo que están haciendo

.- Solo si me prometes que después...ahhh!.-gemía.-...conti...nuaré yo

.- Como quieras Boris.- el hombre sonrío con malicia, aquel pequeño niño seguramente sería delicioso, hacía rato que no había probado carne fresca, pero ahora tenia suerte, ese niño era hermoso y casi no había llorado como muchos otros lo hacían, así que sin perder tiempo se quito la ropa y sujeto al niño, despojándolo de su ropa mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello del pequeño que yacía bajo su cuerpo, la madre gritaba con desesperación, también su hijo, Cómo podían ser capaces esos seres de hacer eso, Acaso no tenían hijos, Seguramente no, pues ninguno de ellos se tentaba el corazón con sus pequeños, dios! Que había hecho ella para que algo así le pasara a su familia, que pecado estaban pagando, Pero al igual que su marido lo hiciera ella defendería a sus hijos, no se iba a quedar ahí sin hacer nada, y como pudo se libero del hombre que la tenía sujeta, golpeándolo, el hombre sintió la sangre correr por su rostro, y eso no se lo perdonaría, era un hombre alto, fornido, que no tenía un ojo, su mirada irradiaba furia, eso no se iba a quedar así, y aunque no se lo habían ordenado tomo su arma y con esta golpeo a la mujer que al caer se rompió el cuello, el niño y la joven habían visto todo, ahora si, no tenían salvación, el hombre que ultrajaba al pequeño estaba demasiado ocupado que no había notado como el pequeño niño había tomado un arma, lo único que sintió fue su espalda siendo atravesada por una bala, y el golpe que dio su cuerpo al caer al suelo para después sumirse en la oscuridad, el pequeño se había parado y había comenzado a dispararle a todo aquél que se le acercaba, ya no era conciente de nada, sin embargo era muy pequeño para manejar un arme el solo, fue cuestión de segundos para que fuera detenido, y por atreverse a tal osadía, su cuerpo fue ultrajado, golpeado, al igual que el de su hermana, que ya no sentía nada, sus ojos se encontraban en blanco, así trascurrió esa larga noche, aquellos hombres se habían retirado, el pequeño sentía que su cuerpo dolía mucho, hacía esfuerzos para sostenerse en pie, pero un dolor agudo en su entrepierna le hacían caer, provocándole más dolor a su ya de por si demacrado cuerpo, sin embargo, desde que todo eso había acabado observaba a su hermana la cual no se movía, quería estar seguro de que ella aún estuviera con vida, no quería estar solo, como pudo logró llegar hasta donde su hermana se hallaba, los ojos de la chica se encontraban en blanco, su entrepierna tenía sangre, y al tocarla el niño sintió la fría piel de su hermana, signo de que hacía un rato había fallecido, sintió como un balde de agua fría corría por su espalda, el dolor en su corazón era más grande que el dolor de su cuerpo, malditos, ni siquiera habían terminado el trabajo, porque lo dejaron solo, por que no lo mataron igual que a su familia, que iba a ser de el ahora?...

**Me han obligado a disparar  
me han enseñado como asesinar  
me han obligado a mutilar  
en un infierno terrenal**

Larespuesta había aparecido en ese instante, unos soldados que esta vez reconoció como los de su país entraban a su casa, cubriendo los cuerpos de sus padres, su propio cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por un chico de cabellos bicolor,

.- estás bien?.- le preguntaba el joven, y el solo lo miraba, como era capaz de preguntar eso, Que acaso no veía el estado en el que se encontraba, fuese como fuese, lo que importaba era que su vida estaba destrozada, sin su familia, sin casa, sin comida, y como si aquel chico lo hubiese notado le dijo...

.- No te preocupes, vas a estar bien, no te dejaremos solo

.- Cabo, ya reviso como esta el niño

.- Si señor!.- se paraba y hacía un saludo.- parece ser que el fue atacado igual que su hermana, necesita atención médica, además de que debemos buscarle un lugar donde quedarse, toda su familia esta muerta, este pueblo esta desierto, no podemos dejarlo solo

.- Lo sé, el vendrá con nosotros, de ahora en adelante lo cuidaremos, es el único sobreviviente de este pueblo

.- Cree que sea adecuado señor, fue atacado por soldados del ejercito enemigo, llevarlo a nuestra base podría perjudicarlo

.- No cuestiones mis decisiones, solo eres un soldado raso, además, estoy seguro de que será un buen soldado, tiene razones para serlo

.- Esta bien señor.- y se giró para ver al pequeño niño que tenía la mirada perdida.- vamos, tenemos que irnos, a propósito cual es tu nombre?.-

.- Acaso importa! .- el pequeño lo miraba de manera fría, el joven supo que ese no era momento para hablar.-

**END OF FLASH BACK**

A partir de ese momento el niño entrenó duro para así convertirse en soldado y poder proteger personas que pasaban por condiciones parecidas a las suyas, aunque con las personas era frío, era bueno, por que no les hacía daño, pero al enfrentarse a hombres que eran del territorio enemigo no tenía compasión, no disfrutaba matándolos, no sentía nada...

Los niños habían aprovechado para esconderse, ahora el estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer, tenía que matarlos, no por que fuera una orden, sino para ...salvarlos?...

La cacería había comenzado, no tardo mucho para encontrarlos en una cueva, los tenía acorralados, mientras sostenía la escuadra de 9 mm apuntándola al rostro de los pequeños...

.- Yuriy niños... Yuriy es mi nombre, y yo seré quién los salve, ustedes...ustedes no tendrán que sufrir lo que yo sufrí, es mejor así, tendrán una vida en la muerte, no sentirán dolor, ni decepción, ni odio, no sentirán nada, ni siquiera hambre, y van a estar junto a su familia... ustedes no pasarán lo mismo que yo...

BANG-BANG

Fue lo último que se escuchó, y después solo se vio a aquel pelirrojo alejarse cargando la bazuca y la escuadra... ese era el mejor final para esos pequeños, lo único que lo mantenía vivo era su venganza, nuca había disfrutado la vida, para el la vida solo existiría en la muerte...

**Una pistola en mi cabeza  
me está obligando a asesinar a mi Papá  
soy una máquina de guerra  
mi dedo aprieta ese gatillo sin mirar

* * *

**

**Notas:** No me pregunten que carajos escribí, escuche la canción y me inspire, tal vez no fue muy bueno el fic, pero a mi me gusto, originalmente se iba a llamar "Vida en la muerte", pero ese título ya estaba así que le puse el título de la canción, adoro esa canción y el video, amo a Ska-P, son lo máximo, Bueno Sacris, si lo leíste es pero que te haya gustado, no soy tan buena escribiendo como tu, dejan reviews.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide:

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**  
**


End file.
